


Good times?

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Well Peter takes a ride and ends up in trouble- idkSpecial thanks to Gallionne for looking this over and fixing so many mistakes :)I can write but I’m hopeless with grammar-





	Good times?

The sun blazes down on the small group, the sounds of dinosaurs resounding in the distance as they try to figure out what to do next. Eventually, Roland suggests they head into the valley since it’s most likely to have what they’re looking for.

Peter was getting more or less antsy, ready to leave so the can just move on already and bag some dinosaurs. He huffs a little bit and Roland gives him a a smirk.

"There’s a thing called patience..."

Peter rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as everyone around them prepares to leave.  
“How can I have patience when I’m about ready to succeed?” He states very happily.

Roland shakes his head.

"That’s if everything goes according to plan."

Peter huffs before turning away from him to watch over what everyone is doing ; when strong arms wrap around him and pull him extremely close to Roland who grinds against his back, catching Peter off guard and making his breath hitch.

Roland leans in to whisper in his ear.

"When it gets time to go I want you riding with me~ More specifically I want you to pull down those little tight shorts of yours get onto my dick so you can ride me the whole way there~"

Peter blushes a deep crimson red, moaning, before nodding vigorously.

"-Oh Y-Yes~ he says shakily, groaning.  
-Good ~ Oh and I should mention you don’t get to come at all. You hear me?”

Peter looks at him in shock, knowing how long they’ll be down there and how he won’t get to be satisfied.

"What? No way." He says, huffing until Roland moves a hand to grope his ass, rubbing it softly and making him moan.

"Well... Sugar I’m gonna tell you this. If you don’t me and Ajay won’t be pounding your little tight ass tonight and instead I’ll just fuck him while you watch all tied up and helpless, unable to do much ~ And I’ll make sure you go the whole trip unable to find any release until we’re back on that plane ; and even then maybe I won’t ~”

Peter whimpers looking up at him with heated eyes.

"Bastard."

Rolands chuckles before leaning down to whisper.

“If you really don’t want to, I’ll understand but you better tell me now.” He says calmly.

Peter shakes his head, smiling a little bit before whispering :

"I don’t know why you check on me so much ~ Of course I want to I’m just giving you a hard time~"

Roland smiles slightly before kissing his cheek lightly.

“Well you might want to be carful because I might have to punish your pretty little ass.”

Peter groans before grinding back against him.

"Ah~ I’ll be good Daddy, I promise." Peter says before giving him big wide eyes and trying to appear apologetic ; but with his little grin it wasn’t as affective...

Roland was very taken aback by the name before composing himself.

“You better ~ Because Papa Roland won’t hesitate to spank you~” He says trailing his hands over his figure before stepping away and delivering a little slap on his ass. They eventually part ways, Roland walking around to make sure everyone was finished so they could head out.

After getting set up Roland was already in the Jeep, Ajay sitting in the front looking bored and ready to get this show on the road. It was only a second before Peter showed up near the door fidgeting. Roland chuckles before grabbing him and pulling him inside. He slowly drags down his pants around his knees, before unzipping his own pants pulling his dick out. Before sitting Peter down he checks him and easily slips his fingers inside of him.

"I guess you’re still loose from earlier today ~" He says before lowering him onto his dick, sighing as he feels that tight, warm heat around him. He gives it a little thrust, making Peter whimper in pleasure and clench around him.

Ajay was starring at the two with a heated look, not believing it. He could feel his mouth water and felt very left out. Roland turns to him and notices his jealous look.

"Don’t worry Ajay, when we’re done I’ll make sure you get a turn on the way back~"

Ajay glares and huffs.

"I better..." he grumbles.

Peter keeps whimpering each time he or Roland shifts. He’s just so big... Able to fill him up completely and then some... And Roland was just buried into him so deep, so satisfyingly... But Peter is getting extremely hard ; his dick dripping ; and he blushes. He groans quietly, knowing he won’t be able to come for a long while...

Eventually Roland gives the signal and they all start to move out. The drive was both pleasurable and painful. Each little bump jostled Peter making him moan as Roland’s dick got buried in him deeper or pressed up against all his spots so deliciously ; and Roland would even sometimes surprise him with a very hard thrust that would leave him breathless.

He can also feel as Roland gets thicker as he gets harder. It was almost too much for his little mind and his body. Hell, he doesn’t even know how Roland can drive while like this ; it amazed him as well as turned him on greatly because of how ridiculously dangerous it was...

After a few more minutes and a few bumps making him clench around Roland, he feels something hot and wet being deeply filled into him. He whines, realizing Roland just came inside of him and he squirms ; feeling the slickness and how some is trickling out of him- but most of t staying plugged up inside of him,sloshing around inside of him. He whimpers at the feeling of being stuffed full.

Roland still has his calm face, not even reacting to him, still paying attention but looking satisfied with a big smug smile. Peter glares at him slightly.

"-How is this fair?, he whines and Roland laughs.  
-Because I say so."

Peter frowns.

"-That’s not a real answer!  
-Doesn’t have to be~”  
-Fuck you!”  
-Well actually I’m already fucking you. But if you keep up this tone of voice and disrespect, I’m punishing you as soon as today is done.”

Peter glares at him before smirking.

"I’ll say whatever I want! You’re not the boss of me!”

Roland has to do a double take, looking at him in disbelief before getting a furious look.

"Oh that fucking does it! You little bitch, when we’re done I’m gonna punish you. You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that! You remember what I said earlier? Because that’s happening whether you like it or not!”

Peter pales as he clutches onto him.

"N-No!", he pleads.

Roland glares.

"If we weren’t in the Jeep driving with also a job to do... Oh, you bet you’d be ass up as I spank you good and proper for your behavior..."

Peter whimpers and starts crying slightly.

"-You-  
-Not another word Peter. You’re already in so much trouble... I hope you enjoy whatever time you have left on my dick, because you will not be getting fucked this whole trip and will have to watch as I fuck Ajay. Oh, and you won’t get to come either because only good boys get that.” He says sternly.

Peter looks up at him in horror his mouth agape shaking his head.

"No! No! Please-"

Roland snarls.

"-That’s 30 hits. Each time you utter a word I’m adding 5 more.  
-But-  
-35...  
-Wha-  
-40.  
-No!  
-45.", Roland says, annoyed.

Peter opens his mouth before closing it and leaning against him sobbing, wanting to apologize but knowing he can’t.

Roland shakes his head head before frowning. He kisses his cheek softly before leaning in to whisper:

"-Love are you doing alright? Am I going too far? You know you can safe-word out anytime.”

Peter nods sniffling.

"-I know...But I’ve been so bad...”

Roland hums kissing his cheek again before going cold and ignoring him, adding 10 more when he tries to apologize.

Eventually they make it to the valley and Roland orders him off, continuing his duties, stating that he would punish him tonight.

Peter only whimpers before nodding, pulling up his pants and walking away funny.

Roland sighs softly as he watches him go off.

Him and Ajay share a look before going to to their jobs.


End file.
